Better Because of You
by mannythelion
Summary: My first fanfic. "You are the reason for everything I do. I'd be lost, so lost without you."


**A/N: My first fic, so go easy on me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee nor do I own the song "Better Man" by James Morrison**.

...

When they came out no one saw it coming. It was a mix of confusion, shock, knowing smirks, and at least one angry soul. Many questioned whether or not their relationship was serious or some kind of joke. Others just wanted to see them happy for once. But after today when the usually indifferent Quinn raises her hand in glee no one would dare try to question the sincerity of their relationship.

"Yes, Quinn?" the curly headed teacher asks.

"I'd like to sing something." Quinn states as she rises from her seat next to Rachel.

"Go for it." He replies taking a seat next to a constipated looking Finn.

Quinn looks towards Puck signaling him to join her. He nods understanding her request as he grabs his acoustic guitar and a stool. Quinn clears her throat as he begins to strum a F chord. Looking into Rachel's eyes she begins to pour out her heart and soul.

_There was a time_

_I had nothing to give_

_And I needed shelter_

_From the storm I was in_

_When it all got to heavy_

_You carried my weight_

_And I want to hold you_

_I want to say_

Rachel remembers the beginning of their relationship. It all started the summer after Junior year. Quinn felt so alone and had no one to talk to. She kept her feelings bottled up for too long. Quinn turned to the only person she knew would always be there for her no matter how many times she tried to push her away.

It was on a very humid night that Quinn found herself on the Berry's doorstep ringing the doorbell. Rachel answered the door to a tear stained face. Apologies flowed out of Quinn's mouth with no intentions of stopping. It wasn't until tiny arms wrapped around her that she began to cry.

That night was spent talking to Rachel. She opened up about everything that went wrong and how she felt. It was the beginning of a love that couldn't be broken. That only got stronger as the days passed.

_That you are all that I need_

_For you I give my soul to keep_

_You see me, you love me_

_Just the way I am_

_For you I am a better man_

_I said you are the reason_

_For everything I do_

_I'd be lost, so lost without you_

Quinn gives Rachel a small smile as she thinks about how Rachel is the only one who's seen her potential. The tiny brunette always reminded her that she is more than a pretty face. And Quinn believed it every time. Rachel has always loved the blonde even at her worse and never gave up once.

_Under the stars_

_At the edge of the sea_

_There's no one around_

_No one but you and me_

_We'd talk for hours_

_As time drifts away_

_I could stay here forever_

_And hold you this way_

There is no one else they would rather be with. Not Puck, Jessie, Sam, or even that dimwit Finn. They've never been as happy as they are now. Quinn wouldn't have changed and Rachel would have never cooled down. She'd probably still be with Gigantor. But ever since she's been with Quinn everything has been different. She didn't feel the need to try to be good enough. It never felt like a competition to be the best because in Quinn's eyes she was more than enough.

_Cause you are all that I need_

_For you I give my soul to keep_

_You see me, you love me_

_Just the way I am_

_For you I am a better man_

_I said you are the reason_

_For everything I do_

_I'd be lost, so lost with you_

Quinn begins to move forward, her eyes still locked with her girlfriend's. She kneels before her without breaking eye contact. Grabbing Rachel's tiny hands she utters the last words.

_Oh I'd be lost, so lost without you_

Quinn places a gentle kiss on the knuckles of Rachel's hands. After she wipes her girlfriend's stray tears she leans forward for a kiss.

"I love you so much." Quinn whispers against her lover's lips before placing a chaste kiss upon them.

"I love you too." Rachel pulls Quinn in for a deep kiss hoping she understands how much she means to her.

The glee club erupts in cheers and catcalls. There is no doubt in anyone's mind that what they have is real.

**THE END.**


End file.
